


timeless

by r6bel



Category: WEi (Korea Band)
Genre: Basically the Yongdae being the Yongdae, From friends to lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, a lot A LOT of sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r6bel/pseuds/r6bel
Summary: "In this remaining momentWe’ll stay foreverForever more"
Relationships: Jang Daehyeon/Yoo Yongha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	timeless

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing a fic about WEi so I decided to do it in the third person because I still don't know the members very well :(
> 
> But, I promise to edit this when I can, always try to improve!  
> I apologize for any bugs you may find, it was a busy week and I couldn't review it very well but was very excited to upload it!
> 
> I am Spanish speaker so sorry for any mistakes in the English language.
> 
> Many things to say but they are important, I hope you can enjoy reading, have a good day ^_______^

On spring days they felt nostalgic, because just like flowers, their relationship blossomed little by little, until it was a beautiful, radiant flower full of life, those spring days where they were just beginning to know each other.

Summer afternoons were so magical because they both used to go to watch the sunset, Daehyeon was fascinated to admire the sky and all the clouds that were in it, to notice how little by little the orange colors were painting what used to be a blue sky sea, how the sun rays were gradually moving away, yes, that was a very beautiful view, but with his camera the only thing he managed to take were photos of Yongha, because for him the youngest was much more beautiful and fascinating to admire, his heart was moved every time Yongha caught him watching him, but what could he do? He had fallen for him.

Autumn was Yongha's favorite season, for Daehyeon Yongha was his favorite person, so without thinking about it he decided to take the next step, it was not something very elaborate or planned, he had the belief that words would come out better while you live in the moment, because that reflects what your heart truly feels.

And he did, when they were both on their way home from school.

"Dae, why are you stopping ?, is something wrong?"— Yongha asked.

"What happens is that I like you, I like you a lot and I had to say it, at any moment my heart would explode, and well, that's yongha, I like you too much, you are like a sun, you are the sun of all my seasons. You're everything I need".

And Yongha felt that at any moment he would burst into tears, was all that really happening? All he wanted to do was fill his hyung's face with kisses, and that he did, on an autumn afternoon where the cold days were about to begin, they felt warm, as warm as when it was summer, on an autumn afternoon Daehyeon confessed his feelings to Yongha who undoubtedly reciprocated them.

Winter was Daehyeon's favorite season, wearing warm and baggy sweaters was the best there was in this world, but this year another reason had been added to love winter, now not only did he have someone to hold hands when was cold, someone with whom to make snowmen and drink hot chocolate, now he would have the memory that in the winter, Yongha for the first time told him 'I love you'.

In a strong hug while Yongha rested his chin on Dae's shoulder, while doing the same thing that the older one had done last season, confessing his love for him, opening his heart little by little, because that was Yoo Yongha, a boy that he went at his own pace, slowly but surely, someone who said things only when he was one hundred percent sure of saying them, and he definitely loved Jang Daehyeon, he did it with all his heart.

The days passed, the nights were sometimes too dark to be able to see more stars in it, but Yongha had Daehyeon and Daehyeon had Yongha, because that was love, being the support of your loved one, but also that being beloved be your support, love is something reciprocal, something that cannot be measured neither by quantity nor by time.

He knew it every time he saw his boyfriend in his eyes and he could see how they shone, and then he was embarrassed and smiled making his eyes look like half moons, something that made Daehyeon look too sweet.

Daehyeon knew when writing his songs the first thing that came to mind was yongha, they both knew it.

Holding hands made them feel united, sharing their likes, their concerns, their favorite songs, their childhood anecdotes, their achievements, feeling that they really had someone to trust, someone to take care of them and to take care of.

Just like that was the love of both, then only then both could discover that love is incalculable, you can not put an expiration date or measure it, things happen when they have to.

It was something interesting but a bit discouraging, what if one day they stopped loving each other? That unknown made the best think a lot, something that he clearly spoke with Daehyeon, because he was not only his boyfriend, he was his best friend, the person who He saw him in his best and worst moments, the person who knew him perfectly from head to toe.

"Dear, if that happens believe me that I must have been a real idiot to let you go, but if it is your decision I think it will be fine, you and only you can decide when how much and how to love me, but please, just please I ask you a favor".

"which is?"

" If for some reason our paths separate, if you decide to leave I will accept it, but, I would like to meet again, in this life, the next and the one that follows, as lovers, or as friends, no matter what Way, just, let's just try one more time".

"The only way you can break my heart would be to leave".

"Where am I supposed to go without you? Remember that we are a team in this".

"Dae, i-"

And he couldn't say anything else, the tears were coming out, it was the first time he had cried in all the time they had been dating, but why was he doing it?

"What happens baby, did I do something wrong?"

"It's just that I love you too much, that's all".

"I love you yongha, never doubt that.  
I will love you for our eternity.

Even if it's short and one day it runs out, let's try our best to just create beautiful memories, okay?"

"It's okay dae, it's okay ".

A matter of a couple of years for the inevitable to happen, even their friends saw it coming sooner or later, it was something that made them nervous, but what else could they do? That was life.

"Stay by my side just like this, so that i can always feel your breathing"

Daehyeon was confused, why was Yongha saying that?

"Hyung, you know that i'm a little bad at words, but, I really had to do this, so I was wondering if you well, would you like it, you know"

At that moment it seemed that Yongha was looking for something inside his coat, was that what he was thinking?

Of course it was, when he least realized it, Yongha was already on his knees and opening that little box.

"Daehyeon, Jang Daehyeon, would you let me marry you? I promise to be the best of husbands"

He was in shock, so that's what Yongha felt when he confessed to him?

"Yongha I-"

"You don't have to say yes, don't feel pressured, okay? I think I must have waited a little longer".

"Yongha"

"Now Donghan and Yohan will annoy me and agh, they were the ones who motivated me to do this."

"Yongha listen to me"

"Although Junseo and Seokhwa helped me choose the ring, maybe they have a bad taste."

"YONGHA YES"

"What's wrong Hyung? Can't you see I'm trying to deal with this?"

"You, just listen to me for once, ok?"

"Ok you can talk, all my attention is yours"

Daehyeon got very nervous when Yongha looked at him just like he did now, his gaze was so focused on him, he looked like a kitten, but that was not the important thing right now!I had to give him an answer.

"Yes Yongha, I give you the honor of marrying me"

"Are you serious? So, can I put the ring on you?"

"I've never been so serious before in my life, and yes, you can put the ring on me."

After five minutes a failed mission was declared, the ring did not fit on Daehyeon's finger.

"I'm so embarrassed hyung, I thought that was your size!"

"Look at it on the bright side, we will have a story to tell to our children, or Donghan and Yohan's children, whichever comes first"

"OMG, you always find the positive side to everything, I think I like you more now".

"So where do you want to go to celebrate?"

"I'm thinking of many places but I think you already know which one I mean"

"Oh yeah, THAT place, okay, let's go there".

Daehyeon had to learn that Yongha was Yongha so when you thought he was referring to something, the truth is that he was talking about something totally different.

They were just under the tree where they had their first kiss, oh, even the atmosphere felt the same as back then, when the two of them are so shy to hold hands.

The memories of the first time were coming back to them, they even thought it was incredible to have reached this point, but, they were both more than happy to know that now they could take their relationship to the next level.

Oh, the moments, in those moments where it was only the two of them admiring each other without saying a single word, enjoying the moment immersed in the tranquility of the night, realizing that the precious thing about love are the memories that you create in yourself, together with someone and of someone.

Those precious memories of Yongha were full of Daehyeon, and Daehyeon's memories were full of Yongha.  
They wanted their love to be eternal.

Eternity is something incalculable, something that has no beginning or end, and just like eternity, this is the love of Yongha towards Daehyeon and Daehyeon towards Yongha

Something timeless that will never change, it always stays there, through good times and bad.

That's what Daehyeon and Yongha were like, soulmates, life partners, best friends, and now, husbands.


End file.
